


I Got You

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Daddy Mickey, Father-Son Relationship, First Meetings, Happy Ending, M/M, McDonald's, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey just wants to feed his kid and go home, but a certain redhead makes things difficult.





	

Mickey was cranky, his son was cranky, everything fucking sucked.

“Calm down, okay? We’re going home soon, alright?” Mickey said, but there was no way the line at McDonald’s would move any faster just because his kid was crying. Although, if they were lucky, it might persuade some people to just say fuck it to get away from the noise. Instead a mom that looked like she didn’t really need any more fast food turned around and glared at him.

“You got something to say?” Mickey threatened, tired of everyone’s bullshit. He’d had his fill that day and it was enough to make him want to go off on humanity in general. They’d spent the entire day going around trying to get five hundred dollars more to cover the rent and bills. His douche of a landlord made it clear his shit would be on the street if he ignored the next payment. It wasn’t like he was intentionally not paying, just like anyone struggling just above the poverty line, so why were the consequences so damn drastic? With every cent scraped up that day he had just enough to keep a roof over their head and the lights on. But based on what was left in his pocket, it was either the kid or him eating dinner that night, but there’s really no choice for a parent. His father believed otherwise on many occasions, so Mickey was determined not to leave his flesh and blood starving. So there they were, getting the cheapest, unhealthy “food” possible.

Finally the line cleared some when the knucklehead manager decided to open another register. Mickey rubbed his fingers in his eyes, starting at the bridge of his nose. He was tired and just wanted to go home. Maybe he’d find something in the kitchen to eat, but most likely he’d be ready to pass out after putting Yevgeny to bed.

Mickey studied the menu, seeing what exactly he could mathematically get without going over what little money he had. It wasn’t much. “Fuck,” he muttered, cursing whoever the fuck thought raising the prices by ten cent wouldn’t matter. It fucking did when you were counting pennies. The man in front of him turned around, but Mickey wouldn’t give him the chance to look down on him.

“What?” he snarled with less bite than he meant to when the man gave him a look he didn’t expect. He sort of smiled too, and Mickey blamed his hunger for the way his stomach dropped a little. The man turned back around and finished his order. Mickey forced his eyes to look elsewhere, except when the man glanced back at him when he stepped aside to wait for his food. He busied himself with reading his receipt, or at least pretending to since he kept looking up at him.

Mickey ignored this and stepped up to order. Yev had finally stopped wailing in his ear so he could actually hear himself. The young girl at the cashier slid a cup across the counter.

“Anything else for you, sir?” she asked, clearly chewing gum against food service policy.

Mickey was struck dumb by the question for a few seconds, then recovered. “What the hell are you talking about? I didn’t even say anything yet,” he almost spat. He didn’t have time for this. He could feel a headache coming on and he was surprised it hadn’t happened sooner.

The girl stuttered, looking just as confused as he felt. “Um, he like, ordered…for you, so, like, do you want something else or, like…”

“Ordered what?”

The girl smacked her gum as she pressed some buttons and printed a receipt. “Um, a big mac combo meal, chicken nugget happy meal, two apple pies, and a chocolate sundae,” she read, then handed it to him.

Mickey looked at it. He was getting angry. Obviously someone was pulling a prank, and he wasn’t having that shit. “I can’t fucking pay for all this!” He crumbled the piece of paper and threw it on the counter.

She flinched a little, eyes shifting to her manager next to her, but she kept chewing that damn gum. “Okay, but like…he already paid.”

“He who?” Mickey raised his voice, not caring about the looks he was getting. The girl searched around then pointed over his shoulder. Mickey turned and saw the man from before getting his food and obviously trying not to look at him. He smacked the counter before stomping over to him.

“I don’t need your fucking charity, and I sure as hell don’t need your pity,” Mickey gritted, getting up in his face as much as he could while holding his son on his hip.

The guy didn’t really react beyond stepping back a bit. He was taller by a couple inches. “So you don’t want it?” he asked calmly, looking Mickey in the eyes.

“I don’t want handouts,” Mickey said, noticing the flecks of green in the man’s eyes. The perfectly messy red hair made them seem greener. He licked his lips.

The man sighed, “It wasn’t meant to be. I was just being nice.” He shrugged, looking at the little boy with still teary eyes. “You looked like you needed it.”

“So I’m a single dad who can’t feed his kid?” Mickey’s eyebrows sprung up. Who did this motherfucker think he was?

The guy chuckled exasperatedly. “I just mean you seemed like you had a hard day. Figured a free meal would make anyone smile, but I guess I was wrong?” he posed it, obviously fishing for the reaction he wanted.

Mickey could’ve easily told him to go fuck himself, because who actually did nice shit for people without being ironic. The girl from before chose that moment to slide the bag of food and the cup to him, looking between the two of them like she expected them to fucking kiss or something ridiculous like that. Not that Mickey was thinking about kissing him when there was the gift of a full stomach sitting right in front of him. The guy held out the happy meal for Yev and he looked happy as a clam.

“There’s a smile,” he grinned, wiping fake sweat from his brow and breathing a sigh of relief. “Was starting to think I was the asshole.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and bit his lip, if only to keep from grinning too. The guy took the cup and raised an eyebrow, “Coke or Sprite?” he led the way to the drink machine, and Mickey followed.

“Dr. Pepper,” he said smugly, but he found it hard to maintain when their hands touched. He finally gave in. “Thanks,” he said, clearing his throat nervously. Why the hell was he nervous? He sipped his drink just to have something to do and so he wouldn’t have to look at the guy’s proud smile. Mickey couldn’t have that.

“Still don’t need your bleeding heart attitude or your help,” he said, although he felt slightly bad. It wasn’t the first time people tried to use him to kill their guilt, but it seemed like the guy was genuinely trying to just bring a little happiness to his day. It was working the longer they stood there.

The man shrugged, ducking his head. “I don’t know what’s going on in your wallet and you don’t know what’s going on in mine, but think of it as commiseration.”

Mickey nodded after figuring out what the fuck he meant with his SAT word. He looked at Yev who was looking at the guy like he was a superhero. He couldn’t help but smile at their luck. The day didn’t seem so rough anymore.

“My name’s Ian, so like,” he mocked the cashier girl, making Mickey laugh, “if you need anything, I got you.”

Mickey nodded, taking the napkin with his number on it. He wasn’t sure if his stomach growled or flipped at the thought of calling and talking to him.

Ian waved goodbye as he left.

Mickey thought about Ian’s offer as he slept easily with a full stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> went to a McDonalds and got my food for free because a guy had left a bunch of money there and told the staff to feed as many people as they could and tell them they’re blessed. It was really nice not having to worry about money for a moment
> 
> …and Mickey’s favorite soda is definitely Dr Pepper


End file.
